Run Away With Me
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Teenager Butters is in his room doing his math homework when he hears his mom say that Kenny was coming up to his room. Confused he turns around in time to see his boyfriend walk into his room. When Kenny suggests that they run away together Butters denies, but will he change his mind when his mom and dad ground him and ban him from seeing his precious boyfriend? AU Bunny :D


_hii x3 sorry i just had to XD *this is the first time i've posted two fics on the same day O_O* anyways i adore Bunny(Kenny x Butters) and wrote this upon a random idea i had x3 enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer:_ _i don't own South Park or its characters._

* * *

 ** _Run Away With Me_**

It was a normal day in the Stotch home, Butters was in his room doing his homework so he could have the rest of the day to goof around. **"Butters! Kenny's coming up!"** his mom called and the blonde looked up at his door just in time to see it open and Kenny walk through. **"Oh, hi Kenny."** He said with a smile and the other blonde didn't say anything, though he did walk over to see what Butters was doing.

" **Is something wrong Kenny?"**

Kenny looked at Butters with dull dark blue eyes before he frowned, obviously having decided on something. **"Let's get out of this hellhole."** He said and Butters blinked a couple times in confusion, **"What?"** he asked and Kenny put his hands on Butters' shoulders, **"Run away with me Butters. Let's get away from here. Let's get away from Cartman, let's get away from Stan and Kyle, let's get away from our parents. Let's just go, you and me."**

Butters stared at his friend with wide sky blue eyes, **"Why? Why do you want to run away?"** he asked and Kenny shook his head, **"That's not important, let's just go Butters. They treat us like we're nothing but pieces of fucking shit. Let's run, let's get away from it all and start over you an me. That way we don't have to hide us; we don't have to be careful of who sees us on dates. Just like you've wanted."** The larger blonde pressed and Butters actually felt tempted to agree, he did want to be able to be with Kenny without hiding but. **"I can't run away. I've got tests, I've got things to do…I'm sorry but I can't run away right now."**

Kenny frowned before leaning closer and kissing Butters' forehead, **"Okay…I've gotta go. See you tomorrow."** Butters nodded and gave his boyfriend a quick hug before turning around to face his desk again. He listened as the other blonde left his room and walked back down the stairs, **"See you Mrs. Stotch." "Have a nice day Kenny."**

Butters sighed and picked up his pencil again to continue on his homework, but he turned around in his swivel chair when he heard a knock at his door. **"I've got you some cookies Butters."** His mom said with a smile as she walked in, the blonde smiled back and took one of the cookies from the plate, **"Thank you."** he chirped as he began eating it while he turned around to face his homework once again, determined not to turn away until it was finished.

" **What are you working on sweetie?"** his mom asked and Butters tapped the paper a few times with his finger, **"Algebra, I've got to finish this and then study for the test tomorrow."** He replied beginning to work out a problem while muttering softly, **"** _ **24x + 9(53a * 165c – n / 69) = 175…what are 'x' 'a' 'c' and 'n'.**_ **"** the blonde scratched his head a little before he sighed and began working out the problem, **"Butters honey?"**

Butters let out a small 'hmm' noise and didn't turn to face his mom, **"Can I ask you something?"** she asked and he nodded, in short saying she could, **"What's going on between you and Kenny?"** the question was so unexpected it caught him way off guard, he turned around and stared at his mom with wide eyes.

" **Wh-why do you think there's anything going on between us?"**

His mom looked down at her hands before back up at her son, **"I've seen you two in restaurants together…I've seen you two hug…I've seen you kiss. Are you two dating?"** she asked and Butters began getting nervous, **"Why would you think that?"** he asked, trying to keep calm and keep from lying to his mom, **"Because only people who're dating kiss and hug each other."**

Butters frowned and shook his head, **"That's not true, I know people who hug and kiss each other but they aren't dating."** He objected a little, it was true Stan and Wendy weren't dating anymore but they still kissed and hugged out of habit. **"That's not my point Butters, why are you kissing and hugging another boy?"** his mom pried and Butters quickly turned around to start working on his homework, **"I'm really busy Mom, I need to work."**

The blonde nervously chewed the inside of his cheek and stared down at the paper on his desk, the words and numbers began to blur, merge and form new words. 'She knows' is what he saw for a second on his paper but when he blinked it was gone, **"Butters please tell me."** his mom said and Butters started writing random things on his notepad to make it look like he was working. **"Fine if you won't tell me then you're grounded until you do and you cannot see Kenny at all."**

Butters whipped around in his chair and stared at his mom with wide eyes, **"You can't do that!"** he objected as she left his room, her words echoed over and over in his head, _'How did she even see me and Kenny on dates? Or us hugging? Or kissing? We weren't even in South Park while on dates!'_ he thought before he got off his chair to go fall onto his bed, he buried his face into his pillows and sighed.

His door opened and Butters lifted his head from his pillows, it was his dad. **"Your mother told me you wouldn't answer her questions."** He said and the blonde frowned before letting his head fall into his pillows again, **"I take that as a yes. Why wouldn't you answer her Butters?"** his dad asked and the teen groaned into his pillows, **"I'm busy! I've got a test tomorrow so I need to study, not to mention I need to finish that homework cuz it's due tomorrow!"**

 **"Leopold Stotch do not speak in that tone of voice with me! You are not to ever talk to or be around Kenny anymore!"**

Butters' head snapped up from his pillows, his sky blue eyes wide, **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S MY FRIEND YOU CAN'T JUST SAY I CAN'T SEE HIM ANYMORE!"** he yelled frantically but his dad ignored him and left the room, he screamed in anger and burrowed under his blankets and pillows. _**'Run away with me Butters. Let's get away from here. Let's get away from Cartman, let's get away from Stan and Kyle, let's get away from our parents. Let's just go, you and me.'**_ Butters remembered Kenny's words and quickly got out from under his pillows and blankets.

He grabbed his backpack and dumped it out before stuffing clothes and a few snacks he had in his room into it. Butters grabbed his cell phone charger and put it in the bag too before grabbing his cell phone to dial Kenny's cell. He put his phone against his ear and listened to it ring, _**"Hey Butters, what's up?"**_

 **"I've changed my mind."**

* * *

 _x3 so yeah. anyways review if you like O_O if you don't then please keep your opinions to yourself. i know that's now how Butters would act but y'know he's in his teenager stage so he's changed a little x3 for now, bye bye! :D_


End file.
